


Za mało czasu

by Elanor1995



Series: Wspomnienia wybrane Minerwy McGonagall [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Niekiedy wydaje nam się, że mamy przed sobą nieograniczoną ilość czasu.





	Za mało czasu

**Author's Note:**

> To był mój pierwszy fanfick, dlatego jest jaki jest, ale mimo wszystko wrzucam.

Za mało czasu.

 

Pogoda za oknem mojego gabinetu pogarszała się dosłownie z minuty na minutę, a ja już od ponad dwóch godzin toczyłam nierówną walkę ze szkolną papierologią. Staraliśmy się wtedy o dotację na wymianę wyposażenia ambulatorium. Sam wniosek liczył sobie dwadzieścia siedem stron, a wypełniałam go już po raz trzeci, bo ministerialni urzędnicy, ciągle dopatrywali się jakichś błędów. Gdy udało mi się – przynajmniej na kilkanaście najbliższych godzin – sfinalizować sprawę nieszczęsnego wniosku, zabrałam się za planowanie budżetu szkoły na nadchodzący miesiąc i przy tej nużącej czynności zastał mnie Albus Dumbledore.

\- Wiesz, która jest godzina? – zapytał, niepostrzeżenie stając w drzwiach. Miał na sobie zupełnie mokrą pelerynę podróżną.

\- Pięć po ósmej – odparłam, zerkając dyskretnie na duży, ścienny zegar, zawieszony nad biurkiem.

\- Nie uważasz, że na dziś już wystarczy? Siedzisz tu od pierwszej. – Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Zdecydowanie za dużo pracujesz – dodał.

\- I kto to mówi? – odcięłam się, zgarniając dokumenty na jeden stosik. Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale był w zdecydowanie dobrym nastroju.

\- Po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Z resztą nie tylko ja – powiedział.

\- Zupełnie niepotrzebnie – rzuciłam tonem, który w założeniu miał ucinać wszelką dyskusję. – Jutro po południu wybieram się do Glasgow, na europejskie sympozjum animagów, więc będę nieosiągalna, za co z góry przepraszam.

\- Ależ Minerwo. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogło cię na tym sympozjum zabraknąć. Tak a propos. Czytałem twój ostatni artykuł w „Transmutacji współczesnej”. Uważam, że jest świetny. Przyznam szczerze, że o niektórych rzeczach nie miałem zielonego pojęcia.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziałam, starając się ukryć zmieszanie. Te słowa znaczyły dla mnie bardzo wiele, bo Dumbledore był jednym z najwybitniejszych specjalistów w dziedzinie transmutacji, człowiekiem, który zainspirował mnie do podjęcia działalności na tym polu i przez lata wspierał w zdobywaniu wiedzy oraz pozycji w środowisku.

Zebrałam swoje rzeczy i wstałam z pewnym trudem. Machnięciem różdżki przywołałam z wieszaka płaszcz.

\- Dokumenty do podpisu zostawiłam na twoim biurku – oznajmiłam. - Wniosek do ministerstwa wyślę rano.

\- Dobrze. Powodzenia, gdybyśmy się jutro nie widzieli – powiedział, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. – I naprawdę… odpocznij trochę.

Dopiero po powrocie do domu zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jestem zmęczona. Wzięłam prysznic i zupełnie zapominając o kolacji, położyłam się do łóżka.

\- Nic nie zjesz, moja droga? – zapytał Elphinstone, wchodząc do sypialni. Z charakterystyczną dla niego ostrożnością przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

\- Trudne pytania mi zadajesz – odparłam, przyglądając się jego pooranej zmarszczkami, niezwykle łagodnej twarzy, w tym momencie oświetlonej rozedrganym światłem świec. Elphy był człowiekiem, koło którego trudno było przejść obojętnie. Bardzo ciepły i serdeczny, sprawiał wrażenie trochę nieporadnego. Było to jednak tylko wrażenie. Jako szef departamentu przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów, wielokrotnie wykazywał się dużą stanowczością, zwłaszcza podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Ponad to, miał fenomenalną pamięć. Potrafił słowo w słowo powtórzyć treść rozmowy, bez zająknięcia przytaczał obszerne paragrafy różnego rodzaju aktów prawnych, obowiązujących na terenie czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Był również dobrym obserwatorem. Bez trudności kojarzył twarze z nazwiskami oraz z konkretnymi, istotnymi faktami. Mówiąc najprościej, doskonale wiedział kto, co i dlaczego, a gdy było to potrzebne, czynił z tej wiedzy użytek. Wytrwały i konsekwentny niemal zawsze osiągał zamierzony cel.  

Ci, którzy nie doceniali Elphinstonea Urquarta, dość szybko przekonywali się, jak wielki popełniają błąd.

\- Obiadu pewnie też nie jadłaś – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał i nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, przywołał Perełkę, naszą skrzatkę. Było to młodziutkie stworzenie, właściwie jeszcze dziecko, z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, w tej chwili bardzo smutnymi. Perełka najwyraźniej wcześniej otrzymała jakieś polecenia, bo przyniosła tacę, na której stał talerz z kanapkami, dzbanek z mlekiem i dwa kubki.

\- Dziękuję Perełko – powiedział Elphy, odbierając od niej tacę. Skrzatka ponuro skinęła głową i odeszła szybko. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, bo zazwyczaj zostawała z nami przez kilka minut, by porozmawiać o wydarzeniach minionego dnia.

\- Co jej się stało? – zapytałam, biorąc sobie kanapkę z malinową konfiturą. Elphy rozlał mleko do obydwu kubków.

\- Kojarzysz tego owczarka collie Lewisów?

\- Oczywiście. Piękny pies.

\- Uciekł im wczoraj, a Perełka znalazła go dziś pod lasem, w stanie… agonalnym. Próbowała mu pomóc, jednak nie mogła nic poradzić. Było za późno. Wygląda na to, że ukąsiło go coś bardzo jadowitego.

\- Pytanie co? Przecież to nie Afryka. Choć z drugiej strony, jeżeli biegał po Zakazanym Lesie, to mogło być wszystko.

\- Tak – westchnął Elphy, przymykając na chwilę oczy. – To mogło być wszystko. Będę musiał zamienić słowo z Hagridem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Lewisami?

\- Rozmawiałem. Nie wiedzą jak powiedzieć córeczce. Kochała tego psiaka.

Przez jakiś czas jedliśmy w milczeniu. Odniosłam wrażenie, że Elphinstone jest jakiś przygaszony, że czymś się martwi, choć wyraźnie stara się tego nie okazywać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytałam w końcu. W takich sytuacjach nigdy nie usiłuję bawić się w psychologa; narzucać się z chęcią udzielenia pomocy, ani próbować na siłę wyciągnąć od rozmówcy informacji o przyczynie nie najlepszego samopoczucia. Po prostu, jeżeli uważam, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić, zadaję jedno, konkretne pytanie. To na ogół wystarczy, jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście chce porozmawiać o swoim problemie. Nauczyłam się tego od Albusa i to na własnym przykładzie.

Elphy uśmiechnął się i nieprzyjemne wrażenie nagle się rozwiało.

\- Wiesz Minerwo, to dziwne, ale od kiedy przeszedłem na emeryturę, wydaje mi się, że czas strasznie przyspieszył, że pędzi jak wariat, że mamy go za mało. Przecież tak nie dawno przeprowadziłem się do Szkocji, a to już będzie trzeci rok.

Wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Łagodnym gestem ujął moją dłoń i zamknął w swojej.

\- Coś w tym jest – odezwałam się. – Dopiero był czerwiec, już jest listopad. Przelatują nam te dni, a my nawet tego nie zauważamy. – Dopiłam mleko i odstawiłam kubek na szafkę. – Wiesz co? Chyba już pójdę spać. Jutro ciężki dzień.

Mimo zmęczenia, długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Słowa męża o uciekającym czasie jakoś wytrąciły mnie z równowagi. Próbowałam zrozumieć, co właściwie miał na myśli. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby podzielił się ze mną taką refleksją kilka lat temu, gdy jeszcze pracował w ministerstwie i o każdą wolną chwilę musiał niemal walczyć, ale teraz?

Usnęłam w końcu, lecz nie był to dobry sen.

Następny dzień był bardzo stresujący. Laura Bell, moja uczennica z pierwszego roku została poważnie poparzona na lekcji eliksirów. Severus twierdził uparcie, że wina leży wyłącznie po jej stronie i jakby tego było mało, pozbawił Gryffindor pięćdziesięciu punktów, co wywołało oburzenie kolegów Laury – nawiasem mówiąc, moje również. Miałam z nimi dwie lekcje zaraz po tym incydencie. Byli tak rozkojarzeni, że któremuś udało się zamienić szpilkę w ogromny kawał drewna.

Po zajęciach, na moim biurku znalazłam list z banku Gringotta informujący, że szkoła zalega ze spłatą kredytu. Ciśnienie skoczyło mi tak, że musiałam na chwilę usiąść. Nie było mowy o żadnym niedopatrzeniu z mojej strony. Kredyt, który zaciągnęliśmy kilka lat temu, na remont szkolnych toalet oraz konserwację kominków, był pierwszą rzeczą jaką uwzględniałam podczas planowania miesięcznych wydatków. Natychmiast skontaktowałam się przez kominek z szefem działu kredytów i kategorycznie zażądałam wyjaśnienia sprawy. Goblin wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego. Na szczęście już po kilku minutach okazało się, że rzeczywiście to oni popełnili błąd i nie odnotowali ostatniej wpłaty. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, ale złość minęła mi dopiero w Glasgow. Spotkałam kilku starych znajomych, dowiedziałam się wielu interesujących rzeczy. Wygłosiłam również referat na temat animagów z afrykańskiej szkoły Uagadou, z którymi miałam okazję spotkać się podczas ostatnich wakacji. No i oczywiście, tradycyjnie starłam się z Adrianem Tutley’em, który ma w zwyczaju kwestionowanie wszystkiego co mówię lub piszę, bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia.

Do domu wróciłam po północy i od razu położyłam się spać.

Kiedy rano wychodziłam do pracy, Elphinstone zatrzymał mnie w drzwiach.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem – zaczął – że moglibyśmy dziś po południu wybrać się do Londynu, pójść na jakiś obiad, może do teatru? Dawno nigdzie razem nie byliśmy.

\- Jutro – odpowiedziałam po chwili namysłu. – Dziś nie dam rady. Mam za dużo pracy. Szkolna dokumentacja sama się nie uzupełni.

\- Dobrze. Może być jutro – odparł, nieco rozczarowany.

\- Czy potrafisz mi wyjaśnić, co jest niezrozumiałego w wyrażeniu: „Wymiana wyposażenia szkolnego ambulatorium”? – zapytałam, machając Albusowi przed nosem pismem z ministerstwa otrzymanym przed pięcioma minutami. – Uważają, że punkt czwarty – cel dotacji – nie został jasno określony. Do prawdy nie wiem już, w czym problem. – Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie znad stosu dokumentów. Wesołe iskierki igrały w jego oczach.

\- Obawiam się moja droga, że problem leży w słowie „wymiana” – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Więc niech napiszą od razu, że nie zamierzają przyznać nam tych pieniędzy. Trzeba będzie szukać prywatnego sponsora. Chociaż… W piątek po południu mogę wybrać się do ministerstwa i spróbować osobiście to załatwić. Wtedy nie będą mogli zbyć mnie byle czym.

\- Dziękuję ci, Minerwo. Prawdę mówiąc liczyłem, że w piątek w końcu uda nam się wypić tę zaległą kawę, ale w tej sytuacji mogę jeszcze trochę poczekać.

Tego popołudnia znów ślęczałam nad dokumentami. Praca szła mi nadzwyczaj dobrze i miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się skończyć przed szóstą.

Dokładnie dziesięć po trzeciej, w drzwiach mojego gabinetu stanął Severus Snape z dwoma uczniami, z których jeden należał do mojego, a drugi do jego domu. Rzut oka wystarczył by zorientować się, co się wydarzyło. Pierwszoroczny Ślizgon był niemiłosiernie poobijany, a trzecioroczny Gryfon miał wyjątkowo zacięty wyraz twarzy.

Opiekun Slytherinu chłodnym, beznamiętnym tonem opisał jaką sytuację zastał.

\- Szlaban panie Blyte! – warknęłam, starając się nie patrzeć na Severusa. Naprawdę wstydziłam się za mojego wychowanka, a Snape doskonale o tym wiedział. Czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. – Jutro o piątej, w moim gabinecie. Gryffindor traci…

\- Pani profesor - przerwał mi Severus niepokojąco jedwabistym tonem. - Obawiam się, że nie ma pani już czego odejmować. Proszę się tym jednak nie kłopotać. Odjąłem ilość punktów, jaką uznałem za stosowną. – Krew się we mnie zagotowała. Od poniedziałku odjął Gryffindorowi 160 punktów: 50 za nieszczęsną pannę Bell, po 25 za dwóch trzeciorocznych, którzy nie odrobili pracy domowej i teraz ostatnie 60. Najbardziej irytowało mnie to, że w dwóch ostatnich przypadkach, miał całkowitą słuszność.

\- Musimy przełożyć nasze jutrzejsze plany na weekend – powiedziałam do męża. Nie czułam się z tym najlepiej. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy Snape przyprowadził mi Blyte’a, zupełnie zapomniałam o tym, co obiecałam Elphinstone’owi. – Jutro niestety też nie dam rady. Wypadło mi coś niespodziewanego.

\- A w piątek? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- W piątek wybieram się do ministerstwa, załatwić sprawę tego wniosku o którym ci mówiłam.

\- Jasne. No cóż… trudno. - Wiedziałam, że jest mu przykro, choć starał się tego nie okazywać.

\- Słuchaj, w sobotę przed południem zajrzę do szkoły na jakieś dwie godziny, a potem wybierzemy się do Londynu, na resztę dnia. - Obowiązki opiekuna domu sprawiały, że musiałam pojawiać się w szkole również w weekendy. Nie było z tym problemu; jeśli była taka potrzeba, mogłam natychmiast udać się do Hogwartu i nikomu nie robiło większej różnicy czy mieszkam w zamku, czy w Hogsmeade. – A w niedzielę… - podjęłam.

\- A w niedzielę zaprosisz w końcu Albusa na obiad. Dawno się z nim nie widziałem.

\- Tak zrobię – odparłam z nadzieją, że nic tych planów nie pokrzyżuje.

Czwartek wlókł się niczym wykłady profesora Binnsa. Listopadowa pogoda nie nastrajała najlepiej. Wszyscy, zarówno nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie byli rozdrażnieni. Filch z obłędem w oczach ścigał po całym zamku Irytka, Severus nawet nie starał się zachowywać pozorów uprzejmości i podczas obiadu warczał na wszystkich, włącznie z dyrektorem, a Blyte spóźnił się na szlaban jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy ten dzień dobiegł końca.

W piątek padająca od kilku dni mżawka wreszcie ustała, a wiatr nieco stracił na sile. Wstałam jak zwykle, przed szóstą, wypiłam poranną herbatę i zaczęłam zbierać się do pracy. Drogę do Hogwartu zawsze starałam się pokonywać w sposób tradycyjny. Zazwyczaj zajmowało mi to około piętnastu minut. Z kominka korzystałam tylko gdy musiałam pojawić się tam natychmiast. Osobiście bardzo nie lubię tej metody transportu.

Otuliwszy się płaszczem, wyszłam z domu, rzucając Elphy’emu krótkie „Do zobaczenia”. Nie odpowiedział. Widocznie był w łazience i nie słyszał. Nie zwróciłam na to szczególnej uwagi; w końcu rozstawaliśmy się tylko na parę godzin. Kiedy kończy się wojna, człowiek przestaje przywiązywać tak wielką wagę do każdego pożegnania, staje się zbyt pewny jutra, wydaje mu się, że ma dla swoich bliskich nieograniczoną ilość czasu.

Sprawę w ministerstwie udało mi się załatwić w niecałą godzinę. Okazało się, że z uzyskaniem dotacji nie będzie żadnych trudności, a ostatni wniosek jest wypełniony poprawnie. Wróciłam więc do szkoły, by podzielić się tą optymistyczną wieścią z Albusem, po czym udałam się do domu. Pomyślałam sobie, że może uda nam się z Elphym jeszcze gdzieś wyjść, choćby do herbaciarni w Hogsmeade.

Krwawe smugi na podłodze były pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mi się w oczy po przekroczeniu progu domu. W pierwszej chwili mnie sparaliżowało, lecz doświadczenia wojenne sprawiły, że dość szybko się otrząsnęłam. Ślady prowadziły do salonu.

Elphy siedział na krześle, z głową przechyloną na bok. Oczy miał zamknięte, a twarz niemal przeźroczystą. Był w pelerynie, najwidoczniej wrócił ze spaceru. Na podłodze widniała kałuża krwi, która zdawała się rosnąć z każdą sekundą. Szybko zbadałam puls. Był wyczuwalny. Krew sączyła się z niewielkiej rany, tuż nad prawą kostką.

Nie namyślając się, rzuciłam się do kominka.

\- Severus Snape! – zawołałam, dławiąc się sadzą. Po chwili nieprzyjemnego wirowania, moja głowa znalazła się w hogwarckich lochach.

\- Severusie! – wykrztusiłam, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – Widać było, że jest zaskoczony.

\- Severusie, potrzebuję pomocy. Mojego męża najprawdopodobniej ukąsiło coś jadowitego! Krwawi. Jest nieprzytomny – wyrzuciłam z siebie jednym tchem. Skinął tylko głową i już po chwili znalazł się w naszym salonie. Był pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mi na myśl. Zastanawiałam się, czy jednak nie powinnam była wezwać Poppy Pomfrey, lecz nie raz słyszałam, że sama Poppy prosi go o pomoc w trudniejszych przypadkach. Mistrz eliksirów siłą rzeczy miał dość sporą wiedzę magomedyczną oraz dostęp do środków, jakimi niekiedy nie dysponowała (albo obawiała się dysponować) szkolna pielęgniarka.

\- To ukąszenie jadowitej tentakuli – powiedział, przyglądając się ranie. - Jad tej rośliny powoduje rozrzedzenie krwi. Dochodzi do wewnętrznych krwotoków i w rezultacie człowiek umiera. Trzeba natychmiast udać się do szpitala. W tej chwili nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób pomóc. Mógłbym zrobić antidotum, ale to zajmie zbyt wiele czasu. Proszę się pospieszyć, bo nie jest dobrze.

\- Severusie - zaczęłam. Nie wiem, co dokładnie chciałam powiedzieć. Może podziękować? Spojrzał na mnie swym zimnym wzrokiem.

\- Szybko - warknął.

Chwyciłam męża pod ramiona i deportowałam się. Nie wiele pamiętam z następnych godzin. Wynikły jakieś problemy podczas przyjmowania na oddział, bo nie mieliśmy przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. Kobieta z recepcji kazała czekać, na co nie mogłam się zgodzić i okazałam to w dość gwałtowny sposób. W końcu interweniował sam dyrektor Świętego Munga i pouczył panią z recepcji, że w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu pacjenta, należy darować sobie kwestie administracyjne i dopełnić formalności w późniejszym terminie.

Severus miał rację, było źle. Podanie antidotum na nie wiele się już zdało. Choć medycy robili co mogli, Elphy umarł późnym wieczorem. Snape najwyraźniej poinformował o wszystkim Albusa, bo dyrektor pojawił się w szpitalu mniej więcej na godzinę przed śmiercią Elphinstone’a. Okazało się, że Hagrid widział mojego męża przechadzającego się skrajem zakazanego lasu, więc dyrektor natychmiast wydał polecenie, by przeszukano ten teren w celu znalezienia jadowitej rośliny. Tentakule w warunkach naturalnych występują u nas bardzo rzadko, na ogół w trudno dostępnych miejscach, niemniej jednak profesor Sprout znalazła bardzo mały i bardzo jadowity okaz, tak ukryty w plątaninie chwastów, że Elphy nie miał prawa go zauważyć. Nieco później uświadomiłam sobie, że nie dalej jak w poniedziałek dostaliśmy ostrzeżenie i już wtedy powinniśmy byli się tym zainteresować. Collie Lewisów nie zdechł bez przyczyny. Moja ignorancja mogła doprowadzić do jeszcze większej tragedii. Wolałam nawet nie myśleć co by się stało, gdyby wybrali się tam na spacer nie świadomi niczego uczniowie.

W dniu pogrzebu spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i przeniosłam się z powrotem do moich komnat w Hogwarcie. Znajome otoczenie przyniosło mi pewną ulgę. Dom w Hogsmeade nagle stał się obcy i nie wyobrażałam sobie, bym mogła w nim dalej mieszkać. Wiedziałam, że nigdy do niego nie wrócę. Bez Elphinstone’a to nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Wieczorem przyszedł Albus. Przyniósł butelkę szkockiej. Nie odmówiłam. Siedzieliśmy tak obok siebie, nie mówiąc wiele. Ten człowiek pomógł mi przetrwać nie jeden życiowy kryzys. Towarzyszył mi zawsze wtedy gdy ludzie sądzili, że nie potrzebuję niczyjej obecności, kilkakrotnie widział mnie w sytuacjach w których inni nie mieli prawa mnie oglądać. Po śmierci męża był jedyną osobą, która sprawiała, że czułam się w pewnym sensie bezpieczna, nawet w trudnych chwilach.

Hogwart stał się moim domem bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Rzuciłam się w wir pracy, lecz nigdy nie popełniłam już tego błędu, co w ostatnim tygodniu życia Elphinstone’a. Do tej pory nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, iż uległam złudnemu wrażeniu, że mamy dla siebie nieskończenie wiele czasu, dlatego starałam się nie odmawiać, gdy Albus proponował wspólną kawę. Z bratem i bratankami też nie spotykam się tylko od święta. Robię wszystko, by u kresu życia nie stwierdzić z żalem, że dano nam za mało czasu.


End file.
